


Of Cliffs and Councils

by flying_mirror



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, codywan - Freeform, not evil!Xanatos, the Jedi Council is annoying, xanobi, xodywan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_mirror/pseuds/flying_mirror
Summary: Obi-Wan is frustrated, Xanatos gets creative and Cody finds it all very interesting.Jedi Council beware.





	Of Cliffs and Councils

**Author's Note:**

> So, a larger project of mine assaulted me with this pairing, DragonHoardsBooks was very enthusiastically in favor, and I decided to test the waters with a prompt. So I asked her for one.
> 
> she asked for: the jedi council is their usual obstinate self, Obi is frustrated, Xan once again offers to throw them all of a cliff, and Cody isn’t sure if he should stop Xan or help him
> 
> So here we are now. Have fun!

Obi-Wan threw himself down onto Xanatos’ bed and groaned loudly.

“What’s wrong?” Cody asked.

“The Council is being stubborn again. They insist on following the original plan for the Felluria campaign.”

Xanatos, who had been sitting at the window and typing on his datapad, frowned. “The original Felluria plan is stupid. It will never work with the new intel about the base there.”

“Yes!” Obi-Wan groaned. “But they won’t believe me. They insist the intel has to be inaccurate and that there is no reason to rework the plans.”

Cody looked back and forth between Obi-Wan and Xanatos. “But I thought the plans had already mostly been reworked?”

“Yes!” came from both.

“They really only need some refining and the okay for a second corps at their disposal and it would be fine,” Xanatos added.

“But apparently, that is too much work and risk and whatever other bullshit,” Obi-Wan said, face still buried in the mattress. “No matter that we have a few corps doing basically nothing at the moment and that more troops would _reduce_ our losses.

Some of these days I’m really tempted to just play it like Master Qui-Gon and do what I want anyway.”

Xanatos snorted. “I’m fairly sure that on days like these, Master really just wanted to toss them all of a cliff.” He paused, considering in that way of his that always meant trouble. “I could throw them off a cliff?”

Obi-Wan sat up abruptly. “Xanatos!”

“What?” Xanatos asked innocently. “I imagine it would be very cathartic.”

“You can’t just — They are the council!”

“And they are being idiots. I’m always told I should learn more humility, but to me, it seems I’m not the only one with that problem. I’m sure getting tossed off a cliff would help a great deal.” Xanatos grin was far too eager for Cody to dismiss this as being entirely joking.

Cody’s old training rebelled against the idea of ever trying to harm a Jedi, much less the High Council. But …

But then again, the Council kept endangering his brothers with their stubbornness and they kept upsetting Obi-Wan, who really wasn’t easy to upset. So maybe there was some value to the idea.

“Would it even work?” Cody asked, “Tossing Jedi of a cliff?”

Obi-Wan buried his face back into to mattress. “You are both terrible,” he said, the words muffled by the bed.

“We are,” Xanatos agreed cheerfully. “And it would have to be a really high cliff for it to be any trouble for them.” He paused. “Are there any really high cliffs on Felluria?”

Obi-Wan finally broke and muffled his laughter in the pillows. Xanatos smiled at Cody.

Ah, Cody thought. _Mission success._ Cody hadn’t even realized that that was the goal, but Xanatos tended to be better at distracting Obi-Wan from his own thoughts than Cody anyway.

Still, the cliff idea had some merits. Not to really harm the Council of course. Just as an expression of their displeasure.

The video material alone might be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> That went alright I think. And they tried only a little bit to make it depressing. 
> 
> Everyone is welcome to come to my tumblr @flyingmirror and talk to me about my fic, writing in general, star wars and half the million other fandoms I wander through! Come visit me?
> 
> Kudos and Comments make happy writers!


End file.
